


Awake

by AireHaleinski



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU just for Sterek, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Canon Crossover, Dancing Foursome, Derek Hale & Oliver Hampton Friendship, Derek Hates Connor, Dirty Dancing, Drama, Erotic dancing, Gay Club, Kinda Connor/Oliver/Stiles/Derek just for a dance, Kinda Evil!Sterek, Lemon, M/M, Post ep 2x03, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor e Oliver festeggiano la fine della terapia "PrEp" del giovane Walsh con un appuntamento nel locale gay più famoso di Philadelphia.<br/>Luogo in cui lo studente di legge dovrò fare i conti con l'errore più grande della sua vita.<br/>*Guest - Stars: direttamente da Teen Wolf, il lupo più acido di Beacon Hills, e il chiacchierone tutto nei e sarcasmo.<br/>E' una Fanfiction Prequel di una long che scriverò probabilmente tra qualche tempo...abbiate pazienza.<br/>Il finale sospeso è voluto.<br/>Le recensioni sono bene accette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Prima fanfiction crossover- e prima nel fandom di HTGAWM *saluta con la mano*  
> In realtà questa ff mi girava in testa da un paio di giorni, ed è nata a causa di una canzone - Awake - che è anche il titolo della storia.  
> Boh, non so che dirvi, se non di commentare se vi va, e se vi ha interessato un pochino.  
> Bacioni and Stay Tuuned ;)  
> ps, la ff verrà sviluppata in una long un po' più articolata, prima o poi, lo prometto =)

Quale modo migliore di festeggiare la fine del periodo sotto "PrEp", se non quello di uscire a bere via i problemi con un paio di drink?  
L'idea made in Connor era stata decisamente approvata da Oliver, che ora, seduto sul comodo sedile del passeggero aspettava di raggiungere l'Awake, il locale gay più famoso dell'intera Philly.  
La radio già suonava una canzone dance ed entrambi i ragazzi tamburellavano le dita contro i finestrini, a ritmo dei bassi, lanciandosi ogni tanto sguardi adoranti.  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che il sexy rubacuori mangiauomini Connor Walsh sarebbe stato sedotto e legato sentimentalmente ad una sola persona, per giunta un informatico piuttosto bruttino?

In realtà l'unico a definirsi "orribile" era lo stesso Oliver, che non brillava certamente per autostima.  
E chi se ne importava se aveva salvato il culo a Connor - e alla stessa datrice di lavoro dello studente di legge più di una volta con i suoi benedetti hackeraggi - e soprattutto tutti gli strani colleghi/amici di Connor lo veneravano, con Michaela in prima linea nella "Coliver defense Squad".  
Lui non si sentiva mai abbastanza, con quegli occhiali da sfigato, i tratti da imbranato e il fisico che provava a mantenere allenato, ma ehi, non aveva la minima intenzione di rinunciare al bacon.

Menomale che poteva ripiegare sul sesso, Oliver, così da provare a perdere calorie inesistenti, che vedeva solo lui.  
E adesso che Connor aveva finito la terapia, ce ne sarebbe stato tanto di sesso, in tutte le posizioni. 

La macchina parcheggiò davanti alla porta scura del locale, davanti alla quale il bodyguard controllava soprattutto l'età di chi provava ad imbucarsi tra i divani di velluto e le luci al neon di quel luogo splendido. 

"Seipronto? Stasera ballerai con me, come non ti è mai capitato durante un ballo scolastico..." ridacchiò Connor scendendo dalla macchina, con i fumi del caldo che già si potevano sentire da fuori, nonostante l'aria gelida di febbraio che aveva arrossito il naso dei due ragazzi, e pungeva sui loro volti. 

"Sempre modesto, vero?" ridacchiò Oliver, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo leggermente. 

Lo stomaco di Connor fece le fusa, e il ragazzo fermò il fidanzato all'istante, che stava tentando di allontanarsi senza prenderlo per mano. 

"Ehi Ollie, dimentichi che non ho portato un guanto per un motivo, e non è quello di mettermi la mano in tasca" sussurrò lo studente di legge al fidanzato, che scosse la testa, afferrando la mano e stringendo le loro dita insieme. 

"Solo tu potevi indossare un unico guanto, così da obbligarmi a prenderti per mano come i bimbi..."  
"E un gesto che ti costa tanta fatica..." ridacchiò Connor con un velo di sarcasmo, entrando nel locale e togliendo sciarpa e cappello all'istante, a meno che non volesse soffocare. 

Le luci di mille colori gli facevano venire un leggero pizzicore alle tempie, ogni volta, sommato all'odore di alcol inebriante e al calore di centinaia di persone stipate tutte insieme. 

"Ehi...credo che anche un mio collega I.T. sia qui stasera. Me lo aveva accennato oggi a lavoro..." confidò Oliver a Connor, mentre entrambi prendevano posto su un grazioso divanetto rosso.  
La mano di Connor non aveva lasciato ancora quella di Oliver. 

"Figo, così posso conoscere anche i tuoi di amici. Scommetto che non hanno la stessa invadenza di Asher, non che ci voglia molto, in effetti." Connor si grattò la barba in un gesto nervoso. Ancora ricordava come avesse spiattellato ai suoi amici della positività di Oliver, e di come Asher avesse trattato il suo ragazzo come un moribondo che cammina per miracolo, con quella pietà della quale Hampton sicuramente non aveva bisogno. 

Oliver abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro.  
"Beh, non è molto gentile. Cioè, no. Non è vero. E' un tipo piuttosto burbero con chi non conosce, ma se riesci ad entrare nelle sue grazie, è un tenerone." 

Connor lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso verso Oliver. "E credi che io possa entrare nelle sue grazie?" 

"Beh, sappi che lui tiene molto a me, è quello che mi ha suggerito di farmi una vita dopo che tu avevi, insomma..." 

Connor ebbè un flash così forte, da mozzargli il respiro.

Paxton, Pax per gli amici.  
Connor ricordava ancora il suo nome: era difficile scordarlo, dato che la sveltina data nell'ufficio del ragazzo aveva provocato più di un dramma. 

Una sorta di gelo cadde tra i due ragazzi, quello che nemmeno l'afa del locale poteva scongelare, perchè partiva dal cuore. 

Avrebbero dovuto convivere con le conseguenze di quella sveltina per sempre. 

Una cameriera piuttosto giovane - poteva avere quindici anni, il che non spiegava la sua presenza lì, con capelli raccolti in una coda ordinata e quintali di matita nera, che la facevano assomigliare ad un incrocio tra Selena Gomez e Rebecca Sutter - si diresse verso di loro per ricevere le ordinazioni, e uccidere sul nascere un momento imbarazzante, a sua insaputa. 

"Cosa volete, ragazzi?" domandò lei, con una voce molto più profonda, di quella che i due si aspettavano. 

Connor anticipò Oliver all'istante.  
"Maker's Manhattan, con due ciliege per lui, e senza alcol per me...devo guidare", sorrise, ricordando il primo drink condiviso col ragazzo, che l'aveva portato ad una sana scopata e col senno di poi, a molto, molto di più. 

Oliver sembrava avesse visto Babbo Natale. 

"Te lo ricordi ancora?" chiese incredulo, dopo che la cameriera si era allontanata.  
Connor si sentì messo alle strette, il rossore che si espandeva sul suo volto, accentuato dalle luci rosa che gli puntavano in faccia. 

"Certo, non posso dimenticare il nostro primo incontro. E soprattutto quello che è successo dopo quel drink..."

"Oliver! Ehi, finalmente!" 

Un ragazzo con una maglia bianca, giacca di pelle e barba ben curata apparve alle spalle dei due ragazzi, e Connor avvertì le guance bollenti: aveva uno sguardo dolce, spalle ben tornite e un paio di denti da coniglio che spuntavano leggermente dalle labbra rosa e apparentemente morbide.

Oliver si alzò, imbarazzato. 

"Ehi Derek! Tutto bene?" L'informatico abbracciò il suo collega con un braccio solo, in modo molto fraterno, dando l'idea che si conoscessero da molto tempo, ma che avessero piacevolmente mantenuto il loro status di amici. 

Oliver poi si girò verso Connor, posandogli una mano sul fianco, con fare tenero e protettivo.

"Ehm...lui è Connor. Il mio fidanzato..." lo presentò Oliver, con gli occhi bassi e fissando un punto imprecisato del pavimento.

Derek alzò lo sguardo, e Connor si trovò contro un paio di iridi color muschio, fredde e ciniche.  
Fu solo un lampo, e prima che Connor potesse rendersene conto, il ragazzo l'aveva afferrato con fare minaccioso e piuttosto indimidatorio, strigendogli la camicia nera con i pugni.  
"Tu! Tu sei quel coglione che ha fatto disperare Oliver! Quello che gli ha spezzato il cuore...ancora pensi di frequentarlo, Oliver? Io ti ho detto più volte di cercarti qualcun altro!"  
Oliver afferrò il polso di Derek, stringendolo con una forza che Connor gli aveva visto rare volte.  
O forse no, perchè Oliver era molto più deciso e sicuro di sè e dei suoi sentimenti, di quello che voleva far credere. 

"Io amo Connor. Lui mi ama. Ci siamo chiariti e ora tra noi va tutto bene. Ha accettato di starmi vicino, nonostante io sia malato..." 

"Sì, per forza. E' massacrato dai sensi di colpa, il deficiente!" sbottò Derek, lasciando la presa su Connor, e squadrandolo come se volesse squartarlo pezzo per pezzo, per come aveva trattato il suo amico.  
Un ragazzo della stessa altezza di Derek, con una fila perfetta di nei sul volto e due bicchieri tenuti tra le dita lunghe e affusolate, da pianista, fece la sua comparsa.  
Aveva un nasino piccolo un sorriso largo e accattivante, e una maglia scura e scollata, coperta dalla stessa giacca di pelle di Derek.  
Gli occhi color whiskey, lo stesso liquore che contenevano i bicchieri,completavano il tutto.  
Il ragazzo porse un bicchiere a Derek, scoccandogli un bacio languido e profondo, la lingua intenta ad esplorare ogni antro della bocca dell'altro, come se non si vedessero da anni. 

"Derek sa essere piuttosto manesco, bisogna controllarlo a vista, purtroppo. Sono Stiles, l'unico abbastanza qualificato per tenere a bada questo bel maschione. La mia qualifica consiste di mettergli la lingua in bocca e la mano nelle mutande ogni volta che si stressa troppo.  
Ma lo amo anche, non preoccupatevi" disse Stiles, a velocità supersonica, gli occhi che si soffermarono un tantino in più su Connor.  
"Hampton, è il ragazzo che ti ha tradito questo? Ci esci ancora insieme? Lo ami davvero?" 

A Connor iniziò a girare la testa.Sembrava di essere protagonista di un maledetto terzo grado, a livello dei peggiori di Annalise. 

"Oliver sì. Lui non mi sembra" Derek alzò le spalle, iniziando a muoversi attorno a Stiles con fare sensuale, a ritmo di musica.  
Connor afferrò la spalla di Derek, voltandolo e rischiando di fargli cadere il bicchiere addosso, i nervi palesemente a fior di pelle, perchè andava bene tutto, ma non essere insultati così da perfetti sconosciuti.

"Senti. Non ti conosco, ma so che sei un amico di Oliver, e quindi anche mio. Io lo amo, accetto di vivere con lui per il resto della mia vita, e con i tuoi commenti mi pulisco le scarpe. Lui è l'unica cosa stabile della mia vita, in questo momento!" 

Fu il turno di Oliver a far cadere il bicchiere, perchè mai aveva nemmeno pensato di sentire Connor riferire a due perfetti sconosciuti, che lo amava, e difenderlo con intensità genuina.  
Lo stesso Connor che non aveva pensato due volte di tradirlo,solo poco tempo prima. 

Derek e Stiles sorseggiarono i loro whiskey con nonchalance, alzando le spalle e osservando Connor con uno strano interesse.  
"Va bene. Non ho voglia di stressarmi stasera. Ma se osi solo ferire di nuovo Oliver, dovrai vedertela con me, hai capito?" 

Connor annuì, la mano stretta in quella di Oliver. 

Così come era arrivato, l'astio tra Derek e Connor svanì. Forse era per colpa del whiskey, o per la musica che era diventata sensuale e ipnotica; fatto stava che Derek aveva preso ad ancheggiare piuttosto provocante, usando Stiles come palo da lap dance: quest'ultimo sfiorava spesso il bacino del compagno col proprio, la mano che strizzava il sedere sodo e modellato dai jeans di Derek. 

Ci mise solo un paio di sorsi in più Connor, ad unirsi ai movimenti dei due ragazzi, trascinando un impacciato Oliver con sè.  
"Non so ballare..." si lamentò lui, contro la schiena di Derek, mentre Connor gli si strusciava contro. 

"Muoviti. Sei circondato da ragazzi attraenti e tutti ben dotati, e tu lo sei, più di noi.  
Oliver, hai il fascino del timido ma intraprendente a letto, cosa che immagino tu sia, come Connor può confermare. Tendo ad immaginare le persone mentre fanno sesso..." si lasciò sfuggire, e Connor notò per la prima volta, uno strano modo di fare, simile a quello di Asher.  
Magari erano parenti. 

I quattro ragazzi si mossero al centro della pista come una persona sola: persino Oliver riuscì ad andare a ritmo dei loro movimenti di bacino, e il ragazzo non potè lamentarsi, quando Connor gli infilò la lingua in bocca,una mano che toccava la guancia con lentezza, mentre Derek gli accarezzava le braccia teneramente, e Stiles con una mano strizzava l'erezione palese di Derek, e con l'altra torturava con dolcezza i capezzoli di Hampton.  
Sia Oliver che Connor stavano iniziando a sentire i pantaloni molto più stretti del solito, e il primo decise che forse era meglio calmarsi. 

"Ragazzi, vado a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua..." annunciò Oliver, di fretta, con la voglia di fare tanto, violento sesso con Connor che lo stava sopraffacendo. 

Connor, che nel frattempo si andò ad appoggiare al muro, sorseggiando il cocktail analcolico e tentando di calmarsi.  
Voleva fare l'amore con Oliver, voleva sentirlo venire dentro di lui, voleva rotolarsi tra le lenzuola della loro casa per tutta la fottuta notte, ora che poteva. 

Derek e Stiles gli furono accanto prima che potesse accorgersene, con la musica che pompava nelle sue orecchie e il caldo del locale che gli stava annebbiando il cervello. 

Derek alzò un dito, e Connor si vide ipnotizzato da quelle iridi. Stiles era davvero maledettamente fortunato. 

Anche Stiles ancheggiò di nuovo verso di lui, accanto ad un Derel che ora gli tracciava la zona della mandibola col pollice, e lo faceva sospirare di piacere, perchè immaginava il dito di Oliver, su di sè. 

Fu solo quando Derek si avvicinò per baciargli con delicatezza il lobo dell'orecchio, che il suo mondo di pace andò in frantumi. 

"Così giovane. Così aitante. Ma non mi hai fregato, io ti tengo d'occhio da molto tempo, lo sai Connor?" 

"Tenermi d'occhio?"  
Il cuore del ragazzo prese a battere con una velocità esasperante, e Derek posò la propria mano su di esso. 

"E' inutile che ti agiti. Noi lo sappiamo. Sappiamo il tuo piccolo segreto..." 

Derek alzò lo sguardo dal petto di Connor, e il giovane studente di legge vide solo il gelo cinico nelle sue pupille. 

"Segreto?"

"Sì, dolcezza, segreto. - sussurrò Stiles, nonostante il casino, e un brivido di paura attraversò l'intera spina dorsale di Connor, la tensione che gli appesantì la testa, e raffreddò l'ambiente in un secondo.  
Il ragazzo prese a tremare violentemente contro il muro. 

"Sì, Connor. Sappiamo benissimo che sei un assassino" rivelò Stiles, con voce fredda e un ghigno malizioso sul volto, allontanandosi mano nella mano con Derek, lasciando Connor a tremare senza ritegno contro il muro. 

Era finita.  
La sua vita era finita in quel preciso istante.


End file.
